La noticia
by ByaHisaFan
Summary: Por alguna razón que no comprendía ella había enmudecido y el comenzaba a inquietarse – Los cerezos florecerán dentro de poco- dijo desviando la mirada hacia un gran ventanal. Un movimiento capto su atención...


Bleach no me pertence

* * *

><p>Sus tenues pasos resonaban por un extenso pasillo, sus manos sudaban y las piernas le flaqueaban. Después de cinco años de sentirse una inepta, podría demostrar lo contrario, callar de una vez a aquellos molestos ancianos que tantas veces le dedicaron miradas de repulsión. Pero sobretodo, quería retribuirle todo a aquel hombre que la sacó de ese horrido lugar.<p>

-…_Hisana…-_Creyó escuchar su nombre pero hizo caso omiso, estaba decidida y nadie la detendría -_Contrólate_- se decía así misma mientras estrechaba una pequeña caja-_Todo va estar bien, simplemente respira-_ procuraba reprimir las múltiples emociones que sentía.

Una penetrante mirada la saco de sus pensamientos, levanto su cabeza y lo vio. Allí de pie frente a ella estaba ni más ni menos que su cónyuge, todos sus esfuerzos de tranquilizarse se fueron al caño. -¡_Mierda, Hisana que te contróles_!- intento articular palabra alguna, pero de su boca no salió nada.

-Hisana– dijo Byakuya un poco sorprendido de verla dentro del sexto escuadrón, no es que le disgustara verla allí, pero si no recordaba mal, ella le había expresado que no le agradaba interrumpirlo cuando estaba ocupado- ¿Paso algo? ¿Estás bien? – Hisana levemente negó con su cabeza.

Se le quedo mirando por un leve momento, ante sus ojos parecía una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, con su mirada baja y sus mejillas teñidas de un ligero rojo.

-Querías verme- Dijo finalmente Byakuya adivinando sus acciones

-Si-musito- No quería interrumpirte, de seguro debes estar ocupado así que creo que lo mejor es que me valla, Byakuya-Sama- dijo mientras comenzaba a retirarse pero una mano la detuvo.

-Quédate, me apetece un poco de compañía- dijo Byakuya, mientras se adentraba en su oficina sin soltar la mano de Hisana.

Una vez adentro, ambos tomaron asiento en el tatami, Byakuya observaba a su mujer quien se encontraba mirando su regazo, sabía que quería decirle algo, pero por alguna razón que no comprendía ella había enmudeció y el comenzaba a inquietarse – Los cerezos florecerán dentro de poco- dijo desviando la mirada hacia un gran ventanal.

No hubo respuesta alguna sin embargo un movimiento capto su atención, Hisana sacaba algo de su Kimono- Y-yo… realmente no aguantaba más, así que decidí venir aquí- dijo mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja. Byakuya la miro un poco confundido, tomo aquel objeto y lo abrió.

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada, poso su vista en Hisana -¡¿_Un biberón?!-_

-Creo lo necesitaremos- dijo Hisana, ¿realmente era lo que él pensaba?

– Hisana, ¿t-tú estás… em- embarazada? –

Hisana asintió tímidamente con la cabeza-Así es, Byakuya-sama- Dijo mirándole con su característica sonrisa –tenía leves sospechas, así que quise confirmarlo con Unohana-taicho- dijo con calma – esta mañana recibí los resultados- esta vez hablo en un tono más radiante – es un niño- finalizo.

-_Embarazada… embaraza... embarazada...-_ aquella palabra retumbada en la cabeza de Byakuya, quien se encontraba en un estado de shock-_ Yo... Seré padre...- _una inmensa felicidad le lleno ante este último pensamiento.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, quien sabe cuánto tiempo, solo se separaron cuando Hisana sintió unos brazos rodeándola.

-Gracias… gracias…- le susurraba al oído mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos, su vida no podía estar mejor… ¿o sí?

* * *

><p>Ha pasado un año y medio desde aquel día, la noticia del embarazo de Hisana tomó por sorpresa a más de uno, especialmente a los vejetes del clan, y más aún ante la aparición de la hermana extraviada de Hisana.<p>

Se asomó por su ventana, sonrió levemente ante lo que sus ojos apreciaban: Hisana sonriendo dulcemente a su hijo quien intentaba gatear con la ayuda de Rukia.

_-la vida me jugo una buena pasada-_ pensó recordando cada instante de su vida: De niño al lado de sus padres, su adolescencia junto con su abuelo y ahora de adulto acompañado de su esposa, su "hermana "como autodenomino ella y su hijo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, quería escribir sobre ellos. Diculpen si hay mala ortografía.<p>

Intentare mejorar. :) Buen día.


End file.
